C'est un beau roman c'est une belle histoire
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: Texte autour de la chanson de Michel Fugain du même titre.". Les mots en italiques et entre parenthèses sont les véritables paroles de la chanson que j'ai modifiées pour des besoins logiques. Encore un Milo/Camus. Bonne lecture.


**Disclaimer** : tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. L'auteur ne retire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue.

**Genre** : songfic.

**Rating** : M

**Note** : sur une chanson de Michel Fugain "C'est un beau roman (c'est une belle histoire)". Les mots en italiques et entre parenthèses sont les véritables paroles de la chanson que j'ai modifiées pour des besoins logiques. Encore un Milo/Camus.

Vous pouvez également lire cette songfic sur mon site Antarès - . - où vous pourrez, en même temps écouter la chanson. Laissez le temps au fichier de se charger et n'oubliez pas de régler le son pour une écoute d'ambiance.

J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre unique**

Combien y a-t-il de chances pour que deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas se rencontrent pour vivre leur plus belle histoire d'amour ? Une sur un million ? Une sur un milliard ? Une sur autant d'étoiles qu'il y en a dans le ciel ?

Combien y a-t-il de chances pour que deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas décident, un jour, d'entreprendre un voyage pour la même raison ? Découvrir le monde en sortant des sentiers battus ? En vivant en marge de la société pendant quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne les rattrape et ne les remette dans le droit chemin ? Avant qu'ils ne s'y intègrent pour apporter leur pierre à l'édifice ?

Combien de chances y a-t-il pour que la Providence ait choisi de croiser leur destin ?

**C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire,  
****C'est une romance d'aujourd'hui,  
****Il rentrait chez lui, là-haut vers le brouillard,  
****L'autre _(Elle)_ descendait dans le midi, le midi !**

Ses longs cheveux verts d'eau attachés sur sa nuque, il marchait d'un bon pas. Son énorme sac à dos commençait à lui peser sur les épaules, mais pas encore assez pour qu'il songe à faire une halte. Après plusieurs semaines à voyager ainsi, sans but précis, il avait décidé de rentrer à Paris. Il était tant pour lui de se préparer à reprendre ses études. Il était descendu jusque dans le bordelais, beaucoup en marchant, un peu en autostop. Il avait rencontré énormément de gens, certains très sympathiques, d'autres moins. Il était à la hauteur de Lyon, à la moitié de son voyage. Il lui faudrait encore plusieurs jours pour atteindre la capitale. Son nom était Gabriel…

Le jeune homme referma la portière de la camionnette et remercia le chauffeur avec un sourire et un signe de la main. Une légère rafale de vent poussa ses longs cheveux bleus bouclés devant son visage. Il les dégagea d'un mouvement de tête, cala mieux son sac à dos sur ses épaules et se mit à marcher. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. C'était bon de partir à l'aventure sans savoir de quoi demain sera fait. Découvrir des endroits magnifiques, rencontrer des gens à chaque étape. Il avait bien le temps de penser à ses études. Son but, atteindre Nice et voir la Baie des Anges. Son nom était Milo…

**Ils se sont trouvés au bord du chemin,  
****Sur l'autoroute des vacances,  
****C'était sans doute un jour de chance.**

En ce début juillet, il y avait beaucoup de monde sur les routes et vers midi, les relais routiers, les restaurants qui jalonnaient les grands axes des vacances, étaient bondés. Gabriel entra "Chez Angelo" un petit restaurant simple, sans prétention mais dont l'attrait était un immense parking et sur le coté, un vaste espace ombragé équipé de tables et de bancs en bois. De nombreuses personnes, des familles étaient déjà installées. A peine passa-t-il la porte que l'odeur alléchante de pizza et de sauce bolognaise lui sauta aux narines. Angelo, le patron, italien d'origine, faisait une cuisine de chez lui absolument délicieuse. Enveloppé de tous ses fumets, Gabriel prit conscience qu'il mourrait de faim. Il s'approcha du comptoir et attendit son tour…

Milo traversa la route en courant, entre deux voitures. Depuis plus d'un kilomètre, il avait vu les panneaux qui annonçaient la présence d'un restaurant "Chez Angelo" Son estomac criait famine. Il ferait une escale pour manger un morceau. Il marcha pendant encore une bonne demi-heure avant de voir enfin l'établissement . A la vue du parking bondé, il haussa les sourcils, se disant qu'il allait lui falloir faire la queue pendant un bon moment avant de pouvoir manger. Il entra, ôta ses lunettes de soleil et se plaça derrière un autre jeune homme qui attendait également. Celui-ci se retourna et lui sourit en voyant qu'ils avaient le même attirail. Milo lui rendit son sourire, se disant qu'il n'avait jamais vu des yeux d'un bleu si froid. Pourtant le sourire était chaleureux.

- Une royale, une jambon fromage, deux cocas, une Evian ! lança la serveuse.

- Une bolo, une mozza, deux bières pour la 6 ! lui rétorqua l'homme en posant la commande sur le comptoir. Mika les œufs pour la 3 ?

- Y sont là !

En passant près du cuisinier, le patron lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres que seuls Gabriel et Milo virent. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent en haussant les épaules l'air de dire : "Pourquoi pas !"

**Ils avaient le ciel à portée de main,  
****Un cadeau de la Providence,  
****Alors pourquoi penser au lendemain.**

- Je m'appelle Milo, fit-il en tendant la main.

- Gabriel, répondit celui-ci en la serrant.

Malgré la chaleur, Milo trouva la main plutôt fraîche.

- Tu vas où ? Enfin, si c'est pas indiscret…

- Je rentre chez moi, sur Paris. Et toi ?

- Je descends sur Nice. T'as fini ton voyage ?

- Mouais et je vais bien avoir besoin de me reposer avant la rentrée. T'es Niçois ?

- Non, de Paris, comme toi...

- Bonjour messieurs ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? les interrompit le patron, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, avec des yeux d'un bleu brillant et des cheveux de la même couleur.

- Un sandwich steak haché, frites, ketchup s'il vous plait.

- Mettez-en deux ! demanda Milo.

- Ça marche ! Et vous buvez quoi ?

- Une grande bouteille d'eau minérale, et toi ?

- Aussi.

- Deux Evian !

- Où t'as été ?

- Bordeaux et sa région.

- Ta famille n'a pas été trop réticente que tu partes seul, comme ça ?

- J'en ai pas.

- Et voilà. Deux steak hachés, frites, ketchup et deux Evian !

Ils prient leurs commande, payèrent et ressortirent du restaurant où la chaleur était étouffante malgré la climatisation. En se dirigeant vers la petite forêt avec les tables ils constatèrent avec dépit qu'elles étaient toutes occupées. Ils la traversèrent et trouvèrent un champ juste derrière.

**Ils se sont cachés dans un grand champ de blé,  
****Se laissant porter par les courants,  
****Se sont racontés leur vies qui commençaient,**

- Regarde ! Des roseaux ! fit Milo en désignant les longues tiges ligneuses au bout du champ.

- Il doit y avoir un cours d'eau.

- On a qu'à s'installer sous ces arbres.

En quelques phrases, ils avaient sympathisés. La bonne humeur naturelle de Milo avait déridé un peu Gabriel qui était d'ordinaire nettement plus réservé avec les inconnus. Son voyage l'avait rendu méfiant. Pas qu'il eut rencontré de problème mais, circuler ainsi, seul et dormir à la belle étoile demandait un minimum de prudence.

- Génial ! s'écria Milo en posant son sac au sol.

Un petit cours d'eau longeait le champ, bordé par des arbres qui dispensaient un ombre bienvenue. Gabriel se débarrassa également du sien et s'étira. Les premiers jours, il avait eu pas mal de courbatures, maintenant il était juste ankylosé.

- On pourrait même se baigner ! On est à l'abri des regards indiscrets !

- A condition que l'eau ne soit pas polluée.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…

- A propos de quoi ?

- Ma question sur ta famille…

- Pas grave… Tu pouvais pas savoir…

- Comment tu vas faire pour tes études ?

- Je suis boursier.

- Moi aussi. Je n'ai que ma mère…

Ils se racontèrent leur vie, se confièrent leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs regrets. Il est parfois plus facile de parler à un étranger…

**Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, des enfants !  
****Qui s'étaient trouvés au bord du chemin,  
****Sur l'autoroute des vacances,  
****C'était sans doute un jour de chance,  
****Qui cueillirent le ciel au creux de leurs mains,  
****Comme on cueille la Providence,  
****Refusant de penser au lendemain.**

Ils mangèrent leurs sandwichs, discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ils étaient tous les deux de Paris, se dirent qu'ils se reverraient sûrement. Milo ôta ses chaussures de marches et ses chaussettes, remonta le bas de son pantalon et mit les pieds dans l'eau délicieusement fraîche.

- Tu devrais faire la même chose ! Ça fait un bien fou !

- Après, oui…

- Allez ! Te fais pas prier ! éclata de rire Milo en éclaboussant Gabriel.

Celui-ci cria sous la fraîcheur de l'eau sur sa peau brulante et se prit au jeu. Il se déchaussa à son tour et entra dans l'eau pour asperger Milo. Ils riaient, criaient, vivaient, insouciant du lendemain. Après de longues minutes à jouer comme des enfants, ils remontèrent sur la berge pour se sécher. Lorsque Milo enleva son t-shirt pour en changer, Gabriel se figea. Il avait rarement vu un corps aussi beau. Il ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux. Son compagnon s'en aperçut et eut un sourire mental. Il changea aussi de pantalon et décida rester torse nu.

Gabriel, plus pudique, changea de vêtements plus discrètement. Ils étendirent leurs effets mouillés sur les branches basses des arbres. Puis ils sortirent chacun une couverture pour s'allonger dessus et se reposer. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas à quelques heures près…

**C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire,  
****C'est une romance d'aujourd'hui,  
****Il rentrait chez lui, là-haut vers le brouillard,  
****L'autre _(Elle)_ descendait dans le midi, le midi…**

Gabriel sortit de son sommeil à cause d'une bien agréable sensation. Il ne savait trop encore s'il rêvait ou s'il était éveillé. Les yeux clos, il répondit au baiser. Il savait que c'était les lèvres de Milo qu'il sentait sur les siennes. Pourquoi ne le repoussa-t-il pas ? Peut-être parce qu'il en avait envie, tout simplement. Le baiser s'arrêta, il ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de son compagnon. Il n'y avait aucune lueur amusée, juste… juste quoi ? Du respect, du désir…

- Je te choque ? murmura Milo d'une voix rauque

- Non.

Gabriel enlaça le cou de son compagnon et l'attira à lui. Le baiser se fit plus profond, plus sensuel. Les mains de Milo se glissèrent doucement sous le t-shirt, caressèrent la peau frissonnante, celles de Gabriel parcouraient le dos en redessinant les muscles durs. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent. Milo glissa dans le cou, jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il mordilla, arrachant un gémissement adorable à celui qui allait devenir son amant.

Les caresses et les baisers devinrent plus intenses, plus appuyés. La mélodie de leurs gémissements se mêlait au doux bruit de l'eau et au chant des cigales.

- Gabriel… Gabriel… gémit Milo, j'ai envie de toi…

- Moi aussi… Oh moi aussi…

Débarrassés de leurs vêtements, allongés tête-bêche sur les couvertures, ils se donnèrent du plaisir avec leurs mains, avec leurs bouches. A mesure que leur désir s'intensifiait, le jour déclinait, comme s'il voulait les protéger. Gabriel s'offrit à Milo qui prit le corps brulant comme un cadeau de la Providence. La douceur et la délicatesse dont il fit preuve touchèrent Gabriel au plus profond de son âme. Il se sentit transporté de bonheur comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé. L'érotisme de leur corps à corps aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Eros en personne. Le plaisir ultime et sublime les faucha au moment ou le soleil dardait ses derniers rayons sur cette journée, un peu comme une bénédiction. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

**Ils se sont quittés au bord du matin,  
****Sur l'autoroute des vacances,  
****C'était fini le jour de chance,  
****Ils reprirent alors chacun leur chemin,  
****Saluèrent la Providence en se faisant un signe de la main,**

A leur réveil, le même soleil les accueillit avec ses premières lueurs. Ils s'embrassèrent, firent encore l'amour, puis il fallut songer à reprendre la route. Ils récupérèrent leurs vêtements qui avaient séchés, plièrent leur couverture et bouclèrent leurs sacs à dos. Ils regagnèrent la route mais avant ça, ils échangèrent encore des baisers enfiévrés, pour finalement se séparer au pris d'un énorme effort de volonté.

Milo partit vers le sud, Gabriel vers le nord. Ils se retournèrent des dizaines de fois, en se faisant un signe de la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils se perdent de vue au détour d'un virage…

**Il rentra chez lui, là-haut vers le brouillard,  
****L'autre _(Elle)_ est descendu_(e)_ là-bas dans le midi,**

Gabriel marchait rapidement pour ne pas rater son métro. Dans la foule dense des heures de pointe, il l'aperçut. Une couleur de cheveux et des boucles qu'il n'avait pas oubliées.

- Milo ! cria-t-il sans savoir s'il s'agissait bien de lui.

L'homme se retourna et chercha des yeux qui pouvait bien l'appeler. Il se figea en croisant ces yeux qu'il n'avait pas oubliés. Ils fendirent la foule, marchant l'un vers l'autre bousculant les passants qui râlèrent de leur indélicatesse.

- Gabriel ?

- Milo…

- Ça fait…

- … dix ans !

Un regard, un sourire, tout fut dit. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine au milieu de cette marée humaine qui les regardait, choquée, surprise, amusée, attendrie. Mais ils n'en n'avaient que faire.

Combien de chance y avait-il pour qu'ils se retrouvent ? La Providence, encore elle ?

Ils s'étaient aimés dix ans plus tôt, ils s'aimaient encore dix ans après, ils s'aimeraient toujours… éternellement…

**C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire,  
****C'est une romance d'aujourd'hui…**

Fin.


End file.
